


Starting Anew

by SunAngel89



Category: Free!
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this randomly out of boredom, It probably sucks, M/M, most other realtionship have small parts or are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: Haru had never told Makoto how he felt, Because of this Makoto had moved on and was now dating KisumiBut Haru felt stuck and helpless.Sousuke finds Haru drinking and a park and although they had never been close, he understands how he feels.an unlikely friendship starts, but what does the new year bring?





	

Haru sat in the darkened corner, sipping his drink, his eyes trained on a certain brunette on the dance floor. It had been months since he had spoken to Makoto, but here he was watching him dance. He could see Makoto laughing as he twirled around a smaller man with cotton candy coloured hair, Kisumi, Haru’s chest tightened as he watched them twirling around and laughing. He missed they days those emerald eyes looked at him like that. He watched as they exited the dance floor heading his way, he held his breath until they sat down at a table a couple in front of him. Haru let out a shaky breath, he had thought coming here and seeing them would help him move on, but it just opened old wounds. He downed the last of his drink before trying to make a quick exit. 

“Haru!” that oh so familiar voice called out to him “what are you doing here?” 

Haru hesitated before turning around to face Makoto and Kisumi “Relaxing after work” he said shortly. 

Makoto smiled kindly “Join us?” he asked “It’s been so long since I've seen you” 

Haru looked to the exit and back at Makoto, a huge part of him stay, but he knew it was useless. He shook his head “No i need to get home” 

Kisumi smiled at him “Come one Haru! you never visit us” 

Haru sighed and took a seat, a few minutes wouldn't hurt…right? “I’m busy with work” he replied flatly  

Kisumi pouted “Head chef Haru has no time for his friends anymore”  

Makoto chuckled “Well his cooking has always been good so it’s no surprise they are so busy” 

Haru looked up into those green eyes “Sorry i haven't been in contact” he muttered 

Makoto waved him off “its fine i’ve been busy to i never knew being a firefighter would be so full on”  

Kisumi laughed before leaning into him “You make a sexy a firefighter though” 

Makoto blushed “does that make you the sexy cop?” 

Haru felt sick “I’m going to go home, i have to work tomorrow” 

Makoto’s smile faded “Oh ok well call me sometime? i miss my best friend” 

Haru nodded and said his goodbyes, walking as fast his could out of the club, not turning around incase he saw something he didn't want to. The cool autumn air was somewhat calming, he bought some alcohol from the nearest store he could find that was still open. He made his way to a nearby park taking a seat on a swing, he sipped the bottle of rum he had bought. He had lied to them, he didn't have to work tomorrow but he didn't want to stay there with them.  

He had never been much of a drinker, but tonight was an exception. He took another mouth full of straight rum, shuddering as it burned its way down his throat. He looked up at the night sky, you couldn't see many stars in Tokyo, that was one of the things he missed about Iwatobi. It had been seven years since he had left Iwatobi, He had stayed in close contact with Makoto for the majority of the time, but in the last five months they hadn't talked, ever since he started dating Kisumi. Haru sighed taking another swig from the bottle, there was so much he regretted, the main thing was never telling Makoto how he felt, he was in love with his best friend.  

“Never thought you were the drinking type Nanase” Came a deep voice from the darkness 

Haru turned to see Sousuke a few feet away in his police uniform “Sorry officer Yamazaki” he spat “Am I breaking the rules?” 

Sousuke sighed “Technically yes” He sat on the swing next to Haru “But i’m off duty so i cant do anything” 

Haru raised an eyebrow, technically he still could, but why wasn't he? “Come here to laugh at how sad i am” Haru spat unintentionally aiming his anger at Sousuke. 

Sousuke chuckled “Back in high school i would of thought something like that, but i know your not a bad guy” he paused, blue eyes met teal, he held out a hand “how about we take this somewhere else” 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Haru took his hand, unsure of where they were going but he didn't care anymore. They ended up back at Sousuke’s apartment, Haru sat on the couch awkwardly as he waited for Sousuke to come back from getting changed. Sousuke reemerged changed and holding a bottle in his, a wicked smile on his face. 

“Lets get this party started” 

“Why are you doing this?” Haru blurted out 

Sousuke sat down beside him taking a couple of swigs before answering “I hear Kisumi talking about his and Makoto’s relationship at work all the time, i figured it was hard on you” Haru didn't answer instead looking down at his hands, Sousuke took a swig from his bottle “You love him don't you” 

Haru’s head snapped up in shock, how did he know? “Used to” he muttered 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow “i know its not that easy to get over your first love” 

Haru glared at him “how do you know?” 

Sousuke sighed “I was in love with Rin for most of my life” 

Haru stared at him before muttering “Sorry” 

Sousuke shrugged taking anything mouthful “Its fine, i’m over it now” He paused smiling sadly “He’s happy with Nitori, i wouldn't want to interfere with that” 

Haru nodded downing a mouthful, feeling the buzz from the alcohol kicking in “I’m the same with Makoto and Kisumi” 

Sousuke smiled sadly at him “I know its hard, but Kisumi isn't a bad guy” 

Haru nodded “I know” His chest still ached at the unsaid words locked away in his heart. “Lets not talking about love anymore” 

Sousuke nodded in agreement and held his bottle up “To heartbreak then” 

Haru stared into teal eyes before holding up his own bottle “To moving on” 

Sousuke nodded and smiled “I like that better” 

They clinked their bottles together, the rest of the night went by in a blur, all thoughts of Makoto had left him. He felt lighter, like the weight from his shoulders had been lifted. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Sousuke would be the one to save him, and yet here they were. 

* * *

 

The next morning Haru’s head was pounding and his mouth had that horrible furry feeling from drinking. He groaned sitting up taking in his surroundings. He was still at Sousuke’s, he saw the empty bottles lying on the floor a few feet away, wait…Haru took a good look around and realised three things, 1. He was in Sousuke’s bed 2. He was only wearing his underwear and 3. Sousuke was in bed with him. Sousuke began to stir sitting up and looking around sleepily, his eyes landed on Haru. 

“Good morning” He said with a yawn, before seeing the horrified look on Haru’s face “Don’t worry we didn't do anything” 

“How do you know?” 

Sousuke smiled proudly “Because i was no where near as drunk as you” he laughed “I hold my liquor well” 

Haru frowned “So nothing really happened?” 

Souuske held up a hand “Scouts honour” 

“I need a bath” Haru huffed climbing out of bed making a beeline to Sousukes bathroom. he could hear Sousuke snickering behind him but didn't turn around. Once in the water he felt calmer, although his head still pounded, this is why he didn't drink much. After soaking for a good half an hour Haru forced himself out of the bath and got dressed in his clothes from yesterday that were neatly folded for him. A nice aroma filled his nose, was Sousuke cooking?” He made his way out to the kitchen where Sousuke was indeed cooking, Mackerel at that. 

“You have a crazy Mackerel fetish right?” Sousuke said as if sensing his entrance 

“Yes” Haru said simply taking a seat at the dining table. 

Sousuke finished cooking and they began to eat in silence, there were questions Haru wanted to ask but didn't know how to word them. “What happened last night?” he asked finally. 

Souuske froze with food half way to his mouth “Nothing really, we both talked about our problems” 

“How did i end up in my underwear” Haru asked straight  

Sousuke sat his chopsticks down “Oh that, you spilled rum all over your clothes so i helped you get undressed so i could wash them so they were clean for you today” 

Haru stared at him “Oh thank you” 

Sousuke waved him off “It’s nothing, I've done it for Rin…” he trailed off 

“I get it” Haru said.  

Once breakfast was finished, Haru helped Sousuke clean up, it was weird to be doing these things with him. It was a bad thing, just different, he had never thought he would ever get close with Sousuke. After the cleaning was done Haru got ready to leave, he stopped at the door turning back to face Sousuke. 

“Thank you, for last night” He muttered 

Sousuke smiled at him “It was fun, why don't we do it again sometime” 

Haru nodded and left without another word, he had no intention of doing anything like that ever again. Little did he know, what he thought would be a once of, ended up as a weekly event. Although they never drank as much as they did the first night. 

* * *

 

The months flew by and before they knew it Chirstmas was upon them. Haru’s wounds had begun to heal, he had even managed to call Makoto and meet up with him a couple times. Still he never dared voice the feelings he had. They had organised to spend Christmas eve together, Makoto, Kisumi, Rin, Nitori, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Seijuro and Sousuke and Haru. Haru knew it would be a little awkward everyone was coupled except him and Sousuke. They had planned their party to take place at Karaoke bar in the middle of town. Haru and Sousuke had arrived first awkwardly waiting out the front of the building.  

“Haru-chan! Sou-chan!” Nagisa voice rang out into the cold night 

Before Haru could turn in the direction it came from arms and legs wrapped around him “I missed you to Nagisa” he mumbled trying to pry him off. 

“Good Evening Haruka-kun and Sousuke-kun” Rei said bowing awkwardly  

“Sousuke! Haruka!” Gou voice called out as she dragged Seijuro behind her “It’s good to see you” Seijuro nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. 

“Oi! Your to close to her” Rin growled walking up to them and glaring at Seijuro 

“Onii-chan! we have been dating for three years now” Gou glared at him “You need to accept it” 

Nitori jumped between them “I-its christmas lets not fight” 

“We’re not fighting” Rin sighed “Hey Haru, Sousuke” 

“Sorry!” Makoto called out running down the street dragging Kisumi behind him “Someone spent to long getting ready” 

Kisumi pouted “I had to make sure i looked gorgeous” 

Haru suddenly felt sick, Sousuke gave him a supportive nudge, Haru managed a nod at them both, earning him a smiling for Makoto. They went inside out of the cold, they were led to one of the biggest rooms the place had, after ordering drinks and snacks, they exchanged gifts before starting thing singing. Of course Nagisa was first to sing, they all took turns, when it came to Sousuke’s turn he asked if Haru would sing with him. Haru raised an eyebrow but agreed, Sousuke chose a song called  _Battle scars by Guy_ _Sebastion_ _Ft Lupe Fiasco._ Sousuke took the Lupe Fiasco parts and Haru took Guy Sebastian’s parts. 

 _[Sousuke]_  

 _Hope the wound heals but it never does_  

 _That's cause you're at war with love_  

 _You're at war with love, yeah_  

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle..._  

   
 

Haru could feel everyones eyes one them. 

 _[Sousuke]_  

 _Never let a wound ruin me_  

 _But I feel like ruin's wooing me_  

 _Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_  

 _Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_  

 _But when you're trying to beat the odds up_  

 _Been trying to keep your nods up_  

 _And you know that you should know_  

 _And let her go_  

 _But the fear of the unknown_  

 _Hold another lover strong_  

 _Sends you back into the zone_  

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_  

 _A lover not a fighter_  

 _On the_ _front line_ _with a poem_  

 _Trying to write yourself a rifle_  

 _Maybe sharpen up a stone_  

 _To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_  

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_  

 _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  

 _Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over_  

   
 

He could see Makoto watching him. 

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle..._  

   
 

 _[Sousuke]_  

 _(Then just leave then)_  

 _You shouldn't have but you said it_  

 _(And I hope you never come back)_  

 _It shouldn't have happened but you let it_  

 _Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_  

 _The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_  

 _Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_  

 _That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_  

 _The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_  

 _The best medicine's to probably just let it win_  

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_  

 _I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_  

 _And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  

 _Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_  

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle…_  

   
 

As the joint part approached Haru turned to face Sousuke looking into his teal eyes. 

   
 

 _[Haruka & _ _Sousuka_ _]_  

 _Cause you set me on fire_  

 _I've never felt so alive, yeah_  

   
 

 _No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does_  

 _That's because you're at war with love_  

   
 

 _And I'm at the point of breaking_  

 _And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)_  

   
 

 _See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_  

 _That's cause you're at war with love_  

 _Hope it heals, but it never does_  

 _That's cause you're at war with love!_  

   
 

 _[Haruka]_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _I ain't ever gonna change_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _They ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_  

 _I ain't never gonna change_  

 _These battle…_  

   
 

As the music faded away they were greeted with silence, everyone was staring at them, Haru was confused, why were they staring? He turned to Sousuke who was smiling at him. 

“I never knew you could sing so well Haru” Sousuke said playing slapping him on the back. 

Haru felt a small smile tug at his lips, he shrugged “You weren't to bad yourself” 

Everyone regained their voices and they all erupted into cheers, Haru got a bit overwhelmed by everything so he excused himself to the toilet. He let out a sigh of relief and began heading towards the toilet. 

“Haru” 

Haru turned around to the familiar voice “Makoto” 

Makoto walked up to him and smiled “You sung really well, i never knew you could sing so beautifully” 

Haru shrugged “First time I've sung” 

Makoto chuckled “you’ve always been so talented with everything” 

Haru looked into the emerald eyes he had admired for the longest time, he could feel those unwanted feelings swelling up inside him, was he ever going to be able to move on? “Makoto…” 

“Wait Haru i want to say something” Makot said holding a hand up “I’ve always admired you for as long as i can remember” 

Haru’s heart beat rose “Makoto I…” 

“I’m not finished, it was more then just admiration i felt for you” He paused smiling sadly “I loved you” Haru felt his heart break as those words left his mouth “I-i just wanted you to know” 

“Loved?” Haru said in a raspy voice “You don't anymore?” 

Makoto looked down at him “I still love you, you will always be special to me Haru” he paused taking a step back “But i chose to move on, i knew you would never feel the same” he began to turn to leave 

Before Haru could think he reached out and grabbed Makoto’s wrist “wait” he said breathlessly “There’s something i should have said a long time ago, not that it matters now” He let out a bitter laugh “I love you Makoto” 

Makoto stared at him before gently removing his hand from Haru’s grasp “I’m sorry Haru” he whispered before walking away. 

Haru stood in the hallway dumbfounded, had that really happened? why hadn't he told Makoto his feelings sooner? Haru’s heart ached as his eyes stung with tears, he fell to his knees. One question in his mind, Why? Something warm wrapped around him, Haru blinked trying to clear his vision. 

“I’ve got you” Sousuke whispered in his ear. 

Haru couldn't talk around the lump in his throat, he rested his head on Sousukes shoulder and let the tears fall. He wasn't sure how long they sat like that in the hallway, but it couldn’t have been to long, when they returned no one except Makoto realised how long they were gone. The rest of the night played on with out drama, it was after midnight before they all started saying their goodbyes. Seijuro and Gou were first to go, followed by Rin and Nitori not long after. Nagisa didn't want to leave but Rei dragged him away. 

“Makoto” Haru said cautiously “Can i talk to you for a minute” he paused “Alone” 

Makoto looked at him sadly “I don't think there is anything left to say” 

“Please” Haru said softly 

They walked away leaving Sousuke and Kisumi talking. Haru took a breath “Can still be friends?” 

Makoto looked at him shocked “O-of course I-I didn't mean we couldn't…” 

Haru smiled “good” he paused before nudging Makoto playfully “you know to many of my secrets” 

Makoto laughed “Same goes for you” 

They stood in silence for a few minutes “I’m happy your happy with Kisumi” Haru said softly “I hope i can have that one day” 

Makoto smiled turning back to look where Sousuke and Kisumi were “I think it could be closer then you think” he said before walking away. 

Haru stared after him confused, what did he mean? He sighed and walked back over, Makoto and Kisumi bid them goodbye. Haru watched them walk away hand in hand, he was still hurt, but now he felt like he could heal and move on. 

Sousuke nudged him softly “Come on i’ll walk you home” 

Haru snorted “What are you my date?” 

Sousuke laughed “You wish” 

Haru couldn’t help but smile, He had never in a million years had thought he would become friends with Sousuke, and heat here they were. 

* * *

 

Haru had organised to meet Sousuke at the shrine to bring the new year in, as he stood in the cold he cursed himself for forgetting his gloves, he rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them up. He checked the time, 11:15pm, Sousuke was over half and hour late, they were supposed to meet at 10:30pm Haru sighed, maybe something happened and he had to work late, just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 _To: Haru_    
_From: Sousuke_  

 _Sorry! I got held back with work_    
_I’m on my way!_  

 _To: Sousuke_    
_From: Haru_  

 _Hurry up! I’m freezing my ass off!_  

It was 11:55pm by the time Sousuke ran up to him puffing, still in his police uniform. They walked up to the shrine in silence, as the clock ticked over to midnight the shrine bell rung. Once the bell finished ringing, Haru and Sousuke lined up to make their new year prayers and get their fortunes. Haru carefully unfolded his fortune. 

 _Good Luck:_    
_Your business will be successful_    
_Good health_    
_What you wish for is already in front of you_  

Haru stared at the last line, reading it over again, what was it that he wished for? 

“What did you get?” Sousuke said leaning over and reading over his shoulder. 

“Good Luck” Haru muttered suddenly aware of how close Sousuke was to him. 

Sousuke smiled proudly “I got Great Luck” he said holding out for Haru to see. 

Haru rolled his eye’s “I didn't know it was a competition” 

Sousuke laughed “No, I've just never had great luck before” 

Haru stared at Sousuke’s fortune, a single line standing out to him for some reason,  _Let them know how you feel._ For some reason the idea of Sousuke confessing to someone didn't sit well with him. 

“Come back to earth Haru” Sousuke said snapping his fingers in front of his face  

“Sorry” Haru muttered  

Sousuke chuckled “Come on theres somewhere i want to go” 

He grabbed Haru by the hand and led him through the crowds, which wasn't hard since he was still in his uniform people general moved out of the way, either for respect or fear. Haru had no idea where they were going. Sousuke led them to his patrol car. 

Haru looked up at him “You drove here in your patrol car?” 

Sousuke shrugged “i was in a hurry” 

Haru sighed climbing into the passenger seat “Is it ok for me to sit here? i feel like i should be in the back” 

Sousuke smirked lifting his hand cuffs up with one finger “Want me to hand cuff you to?” 

Haru felt his face heat up “No thanks” he muttered 

Sousuke laughed and started the car. “Trust me you will like where i’m taking you” he paused “It’s about an hour and a half drive so if you want you can sleep” he smiled sideways at him.  

Haru nodded with a yawn resting his head on his hand and staring out the window. Slowly the rhythm of the car lulled him to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, when he awoke he was greeted by the sounds of the ocean, and Sousuke snoring beside him. Haru let out a breathy laugh before nudging him gently. 

“Oi” he said softly “Where have you kidnapped me to” 

Sousuke rubbed his eyes groggily “Sorry i didn't mean to fall asleep, we didn't miss sunrise did we?” 

Haru shook his head “Nope it’s still dark” 

Sousuke relaxed back in his chair “Thank god” 

“You didn't answer my question” 

“Hm?” Sousuke looked at him “Oh this is Ubara beach” 

“In the Chiba prefecture?” Haru stared at him “Why did we come all the way out here?” 

“Well i thought it would be a nice place to watch the sunrise” Haru raised an eyebrow, was Sousuke blushing? the only light they had were the street lights behind them so it was hard to see. “I thought it might feel more like home for you” Sousuke added quietly 

Haru felt his face heat up, he had never known Sousuke to show such a soft side “the sun set over the ocean back home” Haru muttered opening his door. 

“Wait!” Sousuke said before placing something soft in his hands “Wear my gloves your hands were freezing earlier” 

Haru was glad it was still dark and he couldn’t see the blush that adorned his face “Thanks” he replied quietly “but what about your hands” 

Sousuke flashed him a big smile “I’ll be fine” 

They climbed out of the car and walked down the beach, using their phones torches so they could see where they were going, finding a spot on the sand to sit in front of the Torii. Thankfully it was low tide so they could sit there. That sat in silence for a while, watching the sky slowly starting to lighten up, the last time Haru had watched the new year sunrise was with Makoto back in iwatobi when they were still in high school.  

“Haru” Sousuke said softly “i just wanted to say I've enjoyed hanging out with you and i hope we can spend more time together this year” 

Haru would never admit how much those words made him happy instead she playing Sousuke “you're starting to sound like Rin” 

Sousuke chuckled “Yeah i guess the hopeless romantic is rubbing off on me” 

A small smile tugged at Haru’s lips “It’s not such a bad thing” he said softly leaning back on his hands as the sun began to peak over the horizon. 

“Maybe” Sousuke replied leaning back on his hands. Haru felt his fingertips touching his hand, electricity running up his arm causing him to shiver. “Are you getting cold?” 

Haru couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. Sousuke shuffled closer to him, softly placing an arm around him. “Is this ok?” he asked, Haru simply nodded again. The electricity from his touch running through his body, Haru cautiously tilted his head so it was resting on Sousuke.  

“Hey Haru” Sousuke said softly, Haru lifted his head to look up at him, he stared into teal eyes “You have the most amazing eyes” 

Haru felt himself blush “S-so do you” 

Sousuke leaned down and softly pressing a kiss on Haru’s lips, Haru was shocked at first but then melted into it, something about it just felt so right. “Haru” Sousuke whispered softly “I have to tell you something” He paused swallowing “For a while now I…um…I’ve liked you….a lot” Haru sat quietly staring at him “I know it hasn't been long since what happened with Makoto and i know you probably don’t—” 

Haru cut him off with a passionate kiss “Baka, I don't know when but i liked before what happened at christmas” he paused “It just took me a while to figure it out” 

Sousuke laughed “You have always been dense haven't you” 

Haru hit his arm playfully “shut up” 

Sousuke held up his phone “Shall we take a photo?” 

Haru nodded and they stood up turning around so the sunrise and Torii were behind them. Sousuke put an arm around him pulling him close. “Ok smile” 

And for the first time in any photo recorded, Haru smiled. On their drive home Haru sent the photo from Sousuke’s phone to his, he smiled as he composed a message and sent it. He looked over at Sousuke who was focused on driving, they had started of as enemies and now they were lovers, he supposed that saying was true ‘There’s a thin line between love and hate’. He was glad they had ended up on the love side of the line. He just knew this year was going to a good one. 

* * *

 

Makoto yawned as he reached for his phone that had just received a message. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to move Kisumi gently so he wouldn't wake him as he sat up. Once he could hold his eyes open he read the message. 

 _To: Makoto_    
_From: Haru_  

 _Happy New Year!_    
_I think_ _i_ _found my happy ending_  

 _[sunrise.jpg]_  

Makoto looked at the photo of Sousuke and Haru, a smile spread across his face, he had never seen Haru smile that much. He couldn’t help but feel happy for his best friend, they had both managed to move on. Kisumi stirred beside him. 

“Makoto” he said groggily “what are you smiling about, i didn't say something embarrassing in my sleep” He said horrified. 

Makoto chuckled “No, Haru sent me this” 

Kisumi lent over to look at the photo and smiled “I’m glad they have each other” Makoto nodded in agreement “Now we can go on double dates!” 

Makoto laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Kisumi lips “How did i get such a cute boyfriend” 

Kisumi smiled wickedly “Cute and innocent on the outside” he lent over whispering Makoto’s ear “But a demon on the inside” 

He nipped at Makoto’s ear sending shivers down his spine, Makoto turned and pounced on him. “Good thing I'm a demon hunter then” 

Oh yes, this was going to be a great year.   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i randomly wrote this out of boredom and i had a random hit of inspiration for this while i was struggling with my other story haha  
> anyway hope you enjoy this random thing and let me know if you spot any mistakes!  
> love you :D


End file.
